A new beginning
by melishade4ever
Summary: Set after Mockingjay and before Revenge of the fallen. It's over, but Katniss still suffers from the pain of everthing she has been through. But... what if she's given another chance at life. To find something worth living for. Join Katniss and the Autbots as they take down the decepticons and save earth.
1. Another chance

Katniss slumped down on the bed. She put her arrows on the ground and sighed. It was pretty difficult to try to make money now at days, even though everything happened.

It was over. It was finally over. President Snow was defeated and the Hunger Games have ended. Katniss should've been celebrating by now, but it also felt like she had no reason.

Primrose Everdeen, her little sister was killed by President Snow during the raid on the Capitol. The sacrifice that she made for her sister was worth nothing. First she looses her father, and now her sister. She had no one. Gale, Peeta, and her mom went to different districts in the Panem to help out people, Other than that she's been alone.

After the rebellion was over, Katniss had to start all the way from scratch. She had to start a new life for herself. She began hunting again like she used to, but things were never the same. And they will never be the same.

She barely noticed that a tear came down her cheek and fell into her lap. How could she live like this? In a world full of sadness and pain? She was all alone and had nothing to fight for.

She laid down on her bed and pulled the blanket over her body so she won't have to feel cold. She slowly began to cry as she feel into a deep sleep.

**In Dream**

_Katniss woke up in a vast dark place. She was floating, but she didn't know how high she was floating._

"_Hello?" she called out, "Where am I?"_

"_**Katniss Everdeen.**" A deep voice said._

"_Who's there?" asked Katniss._

_Wind began to blow into her face as the desert appeared in front of her. She was slowly put to the ground and looked up in total shock._

_She saw a 32 foot tall robot with electric blue eyes. She didn't even know if it was eyes._

"_What-"Katniss said, "Who are you?"_

"_**I am the legendary god of Cybertron: Primus." **The voice said._

_Katniss was taken aback by this. There was more life out there. How was that even possible?_

"_What's Cybertron?" Katniss asked._

"_**The planet where my people used to live,"** Primus said, **"But it was consumed by war, and now there is nothing left."**_

_Primus leaned closer to her as she took a few steps back._

"_**I have chosen you to help stop the civil war between my people."**_

_Katniss's heart stopped. She couldn't do that. Then she'll have to start all over again. She just couldn't let the same thing happen like in the Hunger Games. But… it would give her the chance to start over and meet new people. She wouldn't have to feel alone again._

"_I-"she stuttered, "I don't know."_

"_**I will guide you through this world if you choose to help me."** Primus said, **"Do you accept."**_

_She could leave. Leave the life she's living now. And begin something new. She could have something worth fighting for._

_Katniss slowly opened her mouth. "I accept."_

"_**Then I wish you luck: Mockingjay."**_

_A light came from the mechanical god's hand. It began to blind Katniss until she couldn't see anything._

'_Prim…'_

**Me: New story with the movie Transformers which was directed by Michael Bay. A lot of people hate the guy for how he did the animation and the scenes. No of these characters belong to me and please comment. **


	2. NEST

Katniss slowly opened her eyes as she saw a whitish-gray ceiling. Wait a minute? White? The ceiling she lives under is usually brown.

She immediately got up and saw her surroundings: a bed she was on right now, a table, and a few drawers. Where the hell was she?

She immediately got up from her bed and looked at her surroundings. She was definitely not home.

Katniss looked everywhere in the room, but she couldn't find her bow and arrows.

She was totally freaking out! What the heck was going on?

'Where am I?' Katniss thought.

"_**You are in a place a called N.E.S.T." **_a voice said.

Katniss's eyes widened as she realized who it was.

'You're that Primus thing.' Katniss said to him.

"_**I would just like to be referred to as Primus." **_He said, _**"And the time you are in right now is long before the Panem started."**_

Katniss mouth dropped. She was no longer in the Panem? How was that even possible? Her shocked expression turned into a smile.

'I like this place already.' said Katniss.

"_**I had a feeling you would." **_Primus said.

Katniss slowly opened the door. She looked both side to see if anyone was coming into her direction.

Realizing that it was safe, she slowly got out and closed the door. She then heard tapping from her left side and got really nervous. She didn't really know if she could trust whoever was in this place. And she learned about trust from experience.

She backed up to her right as she went down the other way. As she turned around to run, she bumped into someone.

Katniss looked up and saw it was a man with brown hair and eyes wearing a tan shirt and camouflage shorts.

"Oh good your up." He said, "I was going to go and get you."

Katniss tensed up a little bit as she took a step back. Could she really trust this guy?

The man realized how tense she was. Well he probably could understand. When you're in an unknown place, who would you trust?

"Relax," the man said, "I'm not going to hurt you okay?"

Katniss loosened up a little bit but still kept her distance.

"I'm William Lennox," he said as he held out his hand, "But you can just call me Lennox."

Katniss slowly put her hand out and shook Lennox's hand. "Katniss Everdeen."

Lennox looked at her with a confused look. "Never heard that one before."

Katniss heard a growling noise coming from her stomach. She covered it in embarrassment. Lennox looked at her and snickered while Katniss glared at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"Nothing," Lennox said as he cleared his throat, "Come with me. I'll take you to the cafeteria."

'Cafeteria?' Katniss thought.  
Lennox walked towards the cafeteria while Katniss followed.

When they got to the cafeteria, she saw a bunch of soldiers just eating and hanging out.

"I'm going to go over to that table," Lennox said as he pointed over to the table, "Just get something to eat and meet me there okay?"

Katniss nodded her head. She went over in the line and got an apple, a sandwich, and some bread.

She walked over to the table Lennox was sitting at. She saw a black man with brown eyes sitting next to him.

"Katniss," Lennox said, "This is Epps. Epps this is Katniss."

"Nice to meet you." He said as he held out his hand for her to shake as she shook it.

"So what is this place?" Katniss asked.

"This is N.E.S.T." said Epps, "and organization created a year ago after the incident in Mission City."

Lennox elbowed him as a sign to tell him to stop.

"What's Mission City?" asked Katniss.

The two looked at her in total shock.

"You've never heard of Mission City?" asked Lennox.

Katniss shook her head. "The only thing that I've ever heard of was Districts."

The two looked at each other and then looked at her. This girl was definitely not from here. Well considering the fact she appeared out of nowhere in the Autobot Hanger.

"Where exactly are you from?" Epps asked.

"Panem," she said as she took a bite of her sandwich, "Divided up into 13 Districts and the Capitol. Not the best place to live though."

Okay, now this chick was totally crazy.

"Katniss," Lennox said, "There's no such thing as the Panem."

Katniss looked at them in a weird way, but then remember what Primus had told her.

Then she realized that she didn't have her bow and arrows.

"Hey," Katniss began, "Do you guys know where my bow and arrows are?"

"Oh yeah," Epps said as he was trying to get off the other topic, "It's in the supply room. Lennox and I will go get it for you. You just wait here and finish your food and we'll be back."

Epps dragged Lennox out of the cafeteria to go get her bow and arrows while she just looked at them in confusion. She actually thought they were kind of funny. Maybe she might stay for a while.

Epps and Lennox walked towards the Autobot Hanger where the Autobots were at.

"Whoever this chick is," Epps said, "she's not normal."

Lennox nodded in agreement. They walked inside to see a Peterbilt truck with blue and red flames and an ambulance just sitting there.

"Optimus, Ratchet," Lennox said, "We found out some stuff about the girl. But I don't think she's normal at all.

A few whirrs and clicks were heard at first. Then the cars began to shift and rearrange itself. And before they knew it, they were 32 foot tall robots looking at them.

"What did you find out?" the one with red flames asked.

**Me: I feel like I slacked off on this chapter. And I might take down a few of my stories and begin rewriting them. I don't know yet. None of these characters belong to me and please comment. **


	3. WHat kind of name is that?

"The Panem?" asked Ratchet in confusion.

Lennox and Epps explained what information they found out about Katniss, and the Autobots were clueless as well.

"Did you ask her anything else?" Optimus asked, "Anything that concerns how she somehow ended up her."

Lennox shook his head. "We didn't want to bombard her with questions. We're trying to take this a little bit at a time."

"Dude," Epps said, "then what happens when we tell her about them?" He pointed at the Autobots.

Lennox shrugged. "I'm not so sure."

"Lennox you must think this through," Ratchet warned, "She could find out by accident, or Galloway might find out about her."

Lennox sighed. "We'll just try to keep her on the down low for a while from you guys and Galloway."

Epps then looked around and noticed that something was missing. "I thought Bumblebee was supposed to be here."

* * *

Katniss tapped her fingers on the lunch table. She had just finished her lunch and Lennox and Epps didn't come back yet. She sighed. She picked up her tray and put it where all the used trays were supposed to be. She walked out of the lunch room and walked down the hallway.

She had to admit the place was nice and large, but why did the halls have to be thirty-two feet tall?

A loud squeaking noise was heard followed by a yell down the hall. Katniss followed her instincts and ran towards the noise. When she turned a corner, she slipped and fell on the ground with a thud. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head to see a sign that said "caution." She then looked over to see someone else on the floor. A teenage boy with blonde hair and light skin. He wore a yellow leather jacket with a couple of black stripes. He also wore black jeans and yellow shoes. And when he open his eyes, she noticed they were electric blue. The two made eye contact and looked at each other for what seemed to be a long time.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he carefully got up and walked around the puddle. He held out his hand to help her up, but Katniss didn't accept it and got up herself.

"I'm fine." Katniss answered. She then eyed the teenager, causing him to slightly back away. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Katniss began, "I just haven't seen bright clothes in a while."

The teen looked at his clothes and back at her. "I like yellow." he smiled sheepishly.

"I see." Katniss looked around the area, "Have you seen Lennox and Epps?"

"You met them already?" the teen asked, "Then you must be new here. I'm Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee?" Katniss asked in confusion.

"Well, that's just a code name on the battlefield." he lied convincingly, "my real name is Ben."

"I'm Katniss." she said.

"Katniss?" Ben asked in confusion, "That's a strange name."

"Well, Ben is strange for me, too." Katniss retorted, "But are you sure that you haven't seen them? They said they went to get my bow and arrows."

Ben shook his head. "But I know where the supply room is. I can take you there if you want me to."

Katniss was hesitant for a moment. "Okay."

**Later**

They arrived at the supply room and Katniss looked in awe. There were so many weapons that were so unfamiliar, and there was a variety of them.

"Confusing huh?" Ben asked, "That's why it don't come in here sometimes."

Katniss looked around some more until she stopped for a brief moment. She looked up at a huge cannon with missiles attached to it.

"What do you use this for?" Katniss asked.

Ben walked over to her. "It's for our...um...special agents. So, your looking for youre bow and arrows?"

Katniss nodded her head.

"Well," Ben began as he looked around. "It should be around...here!" He picked up her sliver bow and arrow from the shelf and handed it to her.

Katniss took it, looked at the arrows, and smiled to herself.

"Do you know how to use that?" Ben asked.

"Don't worry I do," Katniss reassured, "Can you help he find Lennox?"

"Yeah, sure!" Ben smiled.

* * *

"So how long do we keep the secret from her?" asked Sideswipe.

"We don't know just yet." Epps answered.

While Epps continued to talk with the Autobots, Lennox was deep in thought. The moment he saw her, the moment he looked into her eyes, it was almost like he saw her pain. He didn't know what kind of pain it was, but it just seemed...haunting.

"Lennox? Epps?" Katniss called.

"Oh shit!" Lennox cursed, "Transform! Transform!"

The Autobots immediately transformed into their alt mode before Katniss stepped into the room. She looked inside and saw Lennox and Epps looekd nervous. Ben looekd inside and smiled. "So you guys were here the whole time?"

"Yes," Epps began as he glared at Ben, "We were." Ben laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ben just helped me find my weapons, which I thought you were getting," Katniss said.

"Well we just got called in by someone we needed to talk to." Lennox told her.

"And who that be?" Katniss asked.

At that moment, two men stepped out of the Semi-truck and the Topkick. One of them had blue hair hair and a short beard. He wore a red shirt with a blue leather jacket that had red flames. He wore blue jeans and black boots.

The one that came out of the Topkick had black hair and a scar that went down his right eye. He wore a black shirt, jeans, and boots. Katniss also noticed how she could see his strong built muscles. But the thing she noticed the most, was that they both has electric blue eyes.

"I see that you are awake." The blue-haired one said.

Katniss looekd at them in confusion. "How do you-"

"You came out of nowhere in our hangar." the black-haired one interrupted as he leaned against the car with his arms crossed.

The blue-haired one stepped foward and held out his hand. "My name it Orion Pax."

"Katniss." she said. She slowly put out her hand to shake his, but she suddenly felt a shock from his hand and pulled away immediately. Everyone looked at her in confusion while the black-haired one glared at her suspiciously.

"Katniss are you okay?" Lennox asked.

"Yeah." Katniss lied.

"This is my weapon specialist. He prefers to be called Ironhide." Optimus introduced. The weapon-specialist scoffed in response.

"I see that you have already met my scout, Ben." Optimus said.

"Scout?" Katniss questioned as she turned towards Ben, "How old are you?"

"Around eighteen." Ben answered, "Why?"

Katniss glared at Lennox. "Are you forcing him to do this?"

"Forcing him?" Epps asked, "Are you crazy? The lowest age to join the military is eighteen. We don't force kids to join!"

"You give a choice?" Katniss mumbled to herself quietly.

Ironhide raised an eyebrow as he looked at the arrows. "Are those yours?"

Katniss looked at her bow and back at him. "Yeah, why?"

"Are you sure you know how to use it?" Ironhide scoffed.

"'Hide!" Ben yelled. Katniss saw a open window and a bird flying near it. She smirked as she pulled out and arrow and pulled the bow. She let go of the arrow and the arrow hit the bird, causing it to fall to the floor.

Everyone's eyes widened while Ben's mouth dropped. Katniss looked over at Ironhide and bowed. "Thank you for your time."

**Me: Ironhide got burned! And sorry if I haven't posted in a while. If I don't get that many reviews on a story, I wait until I get more. None of these character belong to me and please comment.**


End file.
